1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to three-dimensional (3D) measurement technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for calibrating spectral confocal sensors of image measurement machines.
2. Description of Related Art
In 3D image measurements, image measurement machines are widely used to measure products. However, due to limits of measurement precision of the image measurement machines, measurement results may be not accurate. Therefore, there is room for improvement.